lrcufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RealGameTime/SLY GUY SPOOPY
Sly Guy Direct 10.26.18 Lickerwick The first issue of Lickerwick releases on December 2018! Wikia Now, here is the first ever sneak peek at Wikia! Wikia will be releasing Fall 2019! Monster Labs: Smash Hit Monster Labs: Smash Hit will be releasing later in December 2018! Transform Animals Island Transform Animals Island will be releasing later next month! Into The Ravenverse Into The Ravenverse will be releasing spring of 2019! Survival Street During the GameTime Direct (that's what Sly Guy NEXT was called back then) at the L16 Expo, we announced this game in a mysterious trailer. Now, we can show you what this apocalypse game is all about! Survival Street will be releasing later in 2019! GameTime: A Whole New Wiki GameTime: Game Breaker will be receiving brand new content! Last week's brand new addition to the game was the It's Game-Time Again mystery box which allowed characters to spend badges to unlock some previous characters and costumes from past limited-time events. In addition, players would also unlock Zena, a character exclusive to the mystery box, and her related upgrade computer chip materials to level and rank her abilities up in battle and PvP mode. Well, this week, there's a brand new addition to the mystery box, Fat Gamer GameTime! This costume will be a brand new outfit for GameTime exclusive to the mystery box, the first costume for GameTime to be premium and will be GameTime's 15th overall costume for the game. Fat Gamer GameTime is ready to enter the battle (or any esports championship) and duke it out... or throw up. He is a Gamer Kid class character with a trendy-type personality. His special abilities in battle include increased attack damage to Genius-type characters, increased double attack change when at the half of his health amount and a increased special attack buff for his battle team for 2 turns. He will have his own questline when unlocked and will be a permanent addition to the game, like the mystery box. Now in the next few days, the LMMCU will again celebrate Halloween in a brand new month long event! This event will last 5 weeks and will contain brand new 7 costumes and 7 characters. The people of LMMCU are telling their own Halloween adventures and little do they know that they are coming to life! Introducing the next major event and second Halloween event of the game: Terror Tales of the LMMCU! In this tale, you must GameTime and Jago escape being captured by monster hunter, Jorgen Hellstrider! This week, unlock 2 brand new costumes, Zombie GameTime for GameTime and Ghost Ninja Jago for Jago. Of course, the premium character this week is Zemo and drops the currency for this event, Haunted House Tickets to unlock both costumes and brand new limited time only buildings and decorations! Get ready for other brand new costumes and characters coming your way every week including Mad Scientist Sky, Vampire Hunter Vesp, Werewolf Peace, Morrigan Abby, Phantom Fricksy Business, Robert Jacob Trigger, Dracula, The Headless Horseman, Agent Ghost, Fantendo staff members (Pyro, Arend, and Nova) and even Jorgen Hellstrider himself! The first wave of content releases after the presentation. GameTime: Game Breaker GameTime: Game Breaker will be receiving brand new content! This weekend's content will contain of brand new challenge modes in the Challenge Arena consisting of unique and crazy battle options. This week, take on opponents with card decks random picked out. You'll never know what characters, spells and totems you'll get each match. And if that wasn't enough for you, there's a new character in the game! That's right! Remember when I said on the LMMCU Discord server that something sketchy is coming... whelp, that character describes nobody but AnthonyM himself! The character will be a new card for the Mystical theme (because he is a "mystical" being, and no, he's not going to get other variants in the other core themes) and will be a fighter-type character punching enemies with his gauntlets on. His energy cost is 6 energy and he will be a common card. Why 6 energy, you may ask? His ability is massive, as when placed a aura circle will be casted around him healing characters within his range. When he has half the amount of his original health, his aura power will grow 2x the amount making him healer other characters faster. In addition to his ability, he will also have 80 health and 80 attack power, remaining true to the character. Players will be able to collect his card by collecting sketchbooks by battling it out in PvP mode and unlocking chests which may contain card packs with a high chance of getting rares, epics and even LEGENDARIES. Get playing and beat everyone with your favorite Sketchian guardian! This content releases after the presentation. GameTime + iNinjago: Wiki Chaos GameTime + iNinjago: Wiki Chaos is a brand new video game created by both The Sly Guy Studios and iNinjago Studios! In the style of Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, the universes of The GameTime Movie and iNinjago: The Movie collide by a mysterious force! The force is also putting chaotic villains and evil into these once-peaceful lands. To restore order, the main Webiverse crew (and Kickstart) must team up with the heroes of the iNinjago universe! Choose to play solo or co-op in this turn-based combat adventure, or put your skills to the test in local versus mode! Battle with an arsenal of weapons through worlds filled with enemies, puzzles, enemies and humorous fun! Play as The GameTime Movie characters (GameTime, Abby, Fricksy Business, Officer Lawson, Violet, Professor Magnesium, Spot, and Kickstart McWin) and iNinjago: The Movie characters (iNinjago, Spike, Jaren, Cupfan, Rose, Thrashar, a TBA female character, and GameTime (iNinjago: The Movie)), each with their own personality and powers! LEGO Dreamworks In LEGO DreamWorks, players can take control of characters rom fan-favorite DreamWorks animations movies like Shrek, How to Train Your Dragon, Captain Underpants, The Boss Baby, The Croods, Trolls, Kung Fu Panda, and more and play in levels based on more than 20 DreamWorks animation movies. If you pre-order the game, you get a exclusive mystery minifigure. The story mode is the same as traditional LEGO games. Regardless of movie, you can play as any character in any world. Each adventure world is based on each DreamWorks movie represented in the game and have different characters you can unlock, as well as gold and red bricks. The character customizer is the same as LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2. DLC will come out for the game which will tie-in with upcoming DreamWorks movies such as How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and Abominable and current and upcoming DreamWorks Animation TV shows such as Voltron: Legendary Defender, Where's Waldo, Mr. Magoo, Trollhunters, The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, and She-Ra and the Princess of Power. LEGO DreamWorks will come out for consoles spring 2019. LEGO Sonic the Hedgehog The story involves Sonic the Hedgehog and friends journeying throughout dimensions and worlds to rescue Amy and defeat Doctor Eggman. Travel through Green Hill Zone, Labyrinth, the Death Egg and more! Collect rings and defeat enemies! Use character abilities to solve puzzles and complete challenges to unlock extras! Create your own characters through the character customizer. DLC will also come out for the game which consist of tie-ins with other Sonic video games/related media and other Sega video game franchises. LEGO Sonic the Hedgehog will come out for consoles later this year. LEGO James Bond The game will explore various James Bond films, with the player solving puzzles and defeating enemies to get through the levels. The level will be based off of the most iconic films from the franchise. The game will also have a pre-order bonus mystery character. Every James Bond actor is playable as well as side characters and villains. You'll also be able to use all of James Bond's gadgets as well as vehicles such as the iconic Aston Martin to solve puzzles. Players will also have the ability to create their own characters using the game's character customizer, similar to most LEGO games. LEGO James Bond will come out for consoles on 10/7/19. LEGO Dimensions: Crossover Brand new franchises are joining LEGO Dimensions: Crossover! Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, The Croods, The Legend of Zelda, and Kirby! Brand new packs for the new franchise are coming as well with a Captain Underpants Fun Pack with the Turbo Toilet 2000, Grug Fun Pack with Chunky, Zelda Level Pack with Epona and a Gohma and Kirby Level Pack with the Dragoon and Warp Star. Look for more franchises to be announced for the game in the future! More LEGO Video Games coming! In addition to the reveals of LEGO Sonic the Hedgehog and LEGO James Bond, there will be 3 more LEGO videogames just waiting to be revealed, LEGO Adventure Time, LEGO Ghostbusters and finally, LEGO Marvel Super-Villains. Look forward for more details about those three video games on their official wiki pages. Adventure Time: The Quest For Ooo Adventure Time: The Quest For Ooo is a brand new mobile game made the Sly Guy Studios, creators of GameTime: A Whole New Wiki and in collaboration with Cartoon Network Games and Frederator Studios. Magic Man has transferred the world of Ooo to Mars for his own competition, The Battle Of The Dimensions, where one world will be free to go and others will perish. In the game, you can collect your favorite Adventure Time characters and rebuild Ooo to save them from destruction. But, this ain’t any ordinary town building game where you run your own town and collect resources. You’ll have to battle monsters, dimensional beings, and other oddities in order to escape Magic Man’s game. Level up characters to unlock new powers for them to use in combat and tasks to perform outside of the battlefield. Unlock zany costumes for characters and complete quests to unlock new storylines and animations for characters! Gather resources to rank up and unlock even more content. You’ll be able to design Ooo just to your liking with loads of decorations and buildings available to beautify your lands. That’s not all, battle other players from all over the world online in PvP mode or clash your friends to rank up in tournaments. Also, there will be weekly events and monthly events where players can play through storylines to unlock new buildings, decorations, characters and costumes! There’s even a opening cutscene with the original voice actors of the show returning to voice it! The fun will never end! Adventure Time: The Quest For Ooo will be available for download in January with a BETA launching now. Super Mario Maker 3D Super Mario Maker 3D will be releasing later next month! The GameTime Movie Now, here's a trailer for the GameTime Movie! The GameTime Movie will be releasing November 2019! New Project Reveals Category:Blog posts